


Would You Like Cream with That?

by aramelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Axel needs his caffeine fix, Blowjobs, Demyx works at Dunkin Donuts, Fingering, Humor, LOTS of whipped cream, M/M, Saix can't unsee it, abuse of commas, and caramel too, and kissing, can't think of any other tags so enjoy it regardless, lemon-scented, oh yeah theres also hair pulling, smut ensues, we are not sorry, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramelly/pseuds/aramelly
Summary: AU.  Demyx works at Twilight Town's Dunkin' Donuts, but when Axel comes in for a sugary treat, it isn't quite what Demyx had in mind.(Reposted from Fanfiction.net, August 2010)





	Would You Like Cream with That?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 12, 2010 on Fanfiction.net as a belated Akudemy day fic under a different username. Unbeta’d so apologies for any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> Co-written with the wonderful Pandora - love you dearest! You can thank her for playing Demyx while I wrote Axel’s lines.
> 
> Now onto the good stuff!

The steam and heady scent of sweet caramel and vanilla cream wafted around him as his hands took up the familiar slow stroke: up and down, up and down.  Hands twisted slightly, occasionally a small smirk forming on his features, as he watched what his actions caused. Blue eyes twinkled as pearly liquid dripped down his fingers.  Turning his head sideways, he made sure no one was watching before bringing his finger up to his lips and allowing his tongue to swipe along the digit and lick up the bittersweet taste.

“DEMYX! How many times have I told you it’s unsanitary to touch the espresso machine?! Also, we have a customer.”  

Demyx flushed and quickly wiped his fingers on the towel he’d been using to clean off the espresso spout and the milk steamer.  He just couldn’t help himself from tasting a bit of the sweet mixture of milk and coffee; i.e. why he was currently employed at Twilight Town’s Dunkin’ Donuts.

“Sorry boss.”  With a sheepish grin, he returned to cleaning, tucking the rag into the front of his brown apron.  He had to do everything in his power not to roll his eyes at the blue-haired man - why couldn’t _he_ take care of the customer?  It wasn’t like they were really busy at all today.  

Muttering silent insults, he made his way down to the cash register only to pause mid-stride.  

This wasn’t just another customer - this was a regular.  A very _special_ regular.  At least, the man was special to him.  Demyx could feel his cheeks heating up even more as he looked at the man on the other side of the counter, that tempting smirk playing on his all-too-tempting lips.  The blond felt his heart pounding in his chest and his palms beginning to sweat as he tried not to stare at the red-haired man. “The usual?” He prayed to whoever was listening that his voice did not sound as shaky as it felt.  

Venom eyes slid upwards from the pricey cell phone to meet the blond’s own blue orbs.  Axel smirked at the familiar face - the one he’d seen almost every day for a year at Starbucks.  After Demyx had been fired from his previous job, Axel had started coming here to suppress his caffeine addiction and sweet tooth.  It was just pure coincidence he had started coming here, or so Demyx thought.

With a sexy trademark smirk, Axel leaned over the counter and grinned deviously.  “Well, well, well… didn’t realize I was considered a regular customer.” Teasing aside, he scanned over the menu mounted to the wall.  When it came to sugar, Axel was not picky. “Hmm, I think I’m gonna try something different. I’ll have a French vanilla iced coffee and a chocolate frosted donut.  Got it memorized?” He motioned to his forehead as if it would help Demyx commit his order to memory.

Axel, a name he would never forget and a face he couldn’t stop thinking about.  This man had been the very reason he’d gotten fired from Starbucks in the first place.  Demyx was a clumsy person as it was, but when he had to make coffee and interact with the man, he’d found himself that much more accident prone.  One too many spills and forgotten customers later, and he had been fired.

It was by chance that on his way home he had seen a hiring sign on the window of Dunkin’ Donuts.  Thankfully Saix, his boss, saw the potential behind his butter fingers and had hired him. The first thing that Demyx thought was that he could finally have a job where he’d be in some state of calm, since he knew he wouldn’t be running into Axel.  

But his wishes were not meant to be granted it seemed.

Not too long after he had started his new job, Axel started coming in almost daily for a quick fix for his caffeine and sugar addiction.  Licking his lips, he listened to Axel’s slick voice and allowed himself some time to register the words so as not to embarrass himself any further.  “Ah yes, a French vanilla and a chocolate donut, coming right up.” Seeing as he couldn’t hold Axel’s gaze, his blue eyes quickly lowered as he rushed back to the machine he’d just cleaned and began gathering some chilled milk, while getting the ingredients to add the flavoring.  Keeping his mind solely on the task at hand, Demyx actually made the iced coffee without spilling anything and was able to pick out the most chocolate-y looking donut before returning to the register.

“Here you are, that’ll be $4.75.”  Sometimes Demyx wished he could actually strike up a conversation.  Many times, scenarios such as this had crossed his mind, but he was always much more suave in his dreams.  

Instead, reality kicked his ass and made him a bumbling idiot.  

Axel’s eyes never left Demyx’s form as the younger male moved about behind the counter.  The redhead could sense a tinge of nervousness in his actions and the thought that he was making Demyx this way almost caused him to burst out laughing.  Biting back a chuckle, Axel offered another smile as his order was placed in front of him, but didn’t make any move to leave just yet.

“I think I want to change my order,” he purred, pushing the chocolate donut back across the counter.  “Replace this with something… _cream-filled_.”  The last two words were said in a lower octave - a more seductive tone that made it obvious Axel wasn’t referring to pastries anymore.  He smiled up at Demyx, not caring if the customers behind him were growing impatient with his indecisiveness.

“E-Excuse me?”  Demyx had to swallow hard, not sure if he had heard Axel correctly.  It was only when the redhead repeated his request in that same tone of voice that Demyx realized it wasn’t a trick of his imagination.  Nodding his head, afraid to use his voice unsure of how he would sound, he just took the donut back and returned to the case to grab one of the long, skinny cream-filled donuts.  “Here you go, sir.” He tried to stay professional even when his mind was far from it. Sliding the elongated donut across the counter, he kept his eyes averted, waiting for the transaction to be completed.  Hopefully then, Axel would just walk out of the store so that he could breathe and control the stirring of certain parts of his body.

For Axel, the teasing had only just begun.  He made a face, a frown tugging at his lips.  “Mmm… you know what? That’s not exactly what I had in mind…”  If it wasn’t obvious now, the blond would _never_ get it.  One of the older women in line behind him made a disgusted sound, walking out of the building without making a purchase.  Sure, it would upset Saix, but well, he wasn’t Axel’s boss so why should the redhead care? And besides, he was a paying customer, so he should be able to get whatever he wanted, no matter how much time it took.  

After all, the customer was always right.

“I think… I want something hot, something _sticky_.  Have you got anything like that?”  A dangerous glint flashed in his eyes as slender fingers danced across the countertop, reaching for Demyx’s.  “It would really satisfy my cravings…”

 _Fuck._ How could Axel reduce him to mush with just a few words?  Well, his legs were certainly weakening but other parts of his body were _far_ from soft.  Swallowing more visibly this time, blue eyes widened and looked down to where their fingers were touching.  He swore he could see steam emanating from the very spot where their fingers joined. Demyx’s head jerked upwards again to look straight at Axel.  Was the redhead just toying with him? He couldn’t really tell, but all Demyx wanted right now was for this counter to vanish so he could press himself against the other.  

All of the customers were consequently ignored and in the back of his mind he knew that Saix would give him a grave tongue lashing, but at the moment he could care less.  “I may have just the thing. Though, we keep our hottest, stickiest treats in the back storage.” Wherever this sudden boldness came from, he couldn’t guess, but it was too late to take it back now.  “Perhaps you could join me - that way I won’t mistake your order again?”

“Whatever you say…”  Axel winked, slipping behind the counter along with Demyx and leaving the rest of the customers both in awe and unattended.  If they wanted coffee _that_ bad, they could always go somewhere else to get it.  And speaking of getting it, Axel felt himself getting horny just by watching Demyx’s perfect ass swaying as they walked deeper into the storage room.  It was dark, it was private, it was…

Perfect.

The fact that Saix could very well walk in on them at any moment was a huge turn-on for the redhead.  

They passed by countless metal shelves storing boxes of supplies and coffee mix. The walk seemed almost endless.  No longer able to ignore the undeniable problem in his tight black jeans, Axel shoved Demyx face first against one of the metal shelves, hands traveling up the back of his shirt.  “Now… where’s that hot, sticky treat you promised me?” He breathed hotly in Demyx’s ear, licking up the side of the blond’s neck with his pierced tongue.

So many times he’d imagined this same scenario in both his waking and sleeping dreams, and now he was finally living it in reality.  Demyx knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, especially beneath Axel’s rough touches and words that dripped with sex. Too turned on to be the quiet wallflower that he usually was, Demyx pushed his perfect ass backwards, rubbing against Axel’s groin while his hands gripped the metal shelf in front of him for purchase.  He turned to look over his shoulder. “You know where it is. It’s just begging to be taken by you.” Demyx moaned, feeling Axel’s hardness tight against him.

 _So… the shy boy’s got a dirty side to him…_  Axel grinned, slipping his hands around Demyx’s hips and turning him so the pair was now face to face.  He moved one hand to grip Demyx below the chin, holding him there. “Such a pretty little mouth just waiting to be kissed…” Oh yes, he was going to drag this out as long as he could.  If Demyx had waited a year to be touched like this, he could hold on for five more minutes of foreplay.

Axel allowed his lips to ghost over Demyx’s, the slightest touch sending shivers down the younger’s spine.  He pecked a gentle kiss against his bottom lip before poking his tongue out and teasingly flicking it against the soft petals.  If anything, he was going to drive Demyx wild and have a hell of a time doing it.

The barely-there kisses weren’t enough for him.  Demyx was already throbbing in his jeans and panting against the tempting licks.  Although his hands were not bound, they felt heavy enough to be as he gripped the metal shelf above his head.  In reality, he could move them and pull Axel’s lips to his own, but deep down he knew that wasn’t what he wanted.  Demyx wanted to be under the complete control of this devil in disguise. So instead of moving his hands, he shifted his hips, arching upwards and forcing the other to feel just how hard he was.  “Axel…” his voice was low and bordering on pleading.

“What is it, baby?”  Axel asked, his hot breath now against Demyx’s neck where he was sucking and kissing, and leaving all sorts of delicious marks.  He could very well feel the rock hard erection Demyx sported. It almost matched his own. Still, he ignored the desperate plea for release and licked up Demyx’s throat, all the way to the tip of his chin.  Green eyes momentarily caught sight of the canisters on the shelf behind Demyx, and Axel smirked, bringing their lips together in their first real kiss.

With Demyx like putty in his hands, Axel knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon.  Lips still locked, the redhead reached behind Demyx’s neck and unhooked his apron, hands then moving to tear open the blond’s button-down shirt.  He parted from the kiss to remove the navy blue fabric entirely, revealing Demyx’s smooth, tanned chest.

Demyx shuddered as cool air hit his chest, but remained still, allowing his head to fall back against the cold metal shelves.  It was only when Axel took one of the canisters of whipped cream that his brow furrowed in confusion. “A-Axel?”

“Shh,” came the reply as Axel shook the container and removed its lid, looking at Demyx with a predatory gaze.  Now _this_ was going to be fun.  Moving forward, Axel pressed the tip against Demyx’s nipple, coating the pert bud before dipping forward and licking at it teasingly.  

Demyx’s confusion quickly dissipated as the cool cream was sprayed on his hot skin.  At first he hissed at the cold sensation, but as soon as a tongue swept across his pert nipple, his eyes fell closed and his chest arched forward pleading for more.  He didn’t even have to look to know that Axel had a wicked grin on his mouth, green eyes lit up with primal lust that matched his own darkened, blue depths.

His hands could no longer remain idle and he let them fall from the shelf above his head to twist into red spikes, digits tugging while Axel repeated his actions by coating his other nipple with sweet cream and licking it off.  Only this time, Axel decided a lick wasn’t enough. His teeth nipped at the sensitive nub, causing Demyx to cry out, fingers tightening their hold in Axel’s hair.

Seeing the look on Demyx’s face and the blond’s hands tugging at his hair was turning Axel on beyond belief  His own cock throbbed and ached within its confines, but this foreplay was simply too much fun to stop. Moving downwards, Axel placed gentle kisses against Demyx’s ribs and sides, providing a tickling sensation that caused the mulleted blond to squirm beneath his touch.  The redhead fell onto his knees before Demyx, lifting the can of whipped cream and drawing the shape of a heart around Demyx’s belly button. Tongue flicking out, he carefully licked the pattern from Demyx’s skin, smiling against the warmth emanating from his lower regions.  

But Axel stood, denying Demyx’s wants for just a few moments longer.  Instead he coaxed open the blond’s mouth and sprayed a generous amount of whipped cream inside.  He plunged his tongue into that warm, welcoming cavern and kissed sloppily as white rivulets ran down the sides of their mouths.  

Was Axel doing all of this on purpose?  He didn’t even have to ask to know the answer was yes.  Not that Demyx truly minded. All of his fantasies were coming true right now!  His lips parted eagerly and a tongue darted out to taste Axel, mixed with the sweet canned confectionary.  The blond began to breathe heavily through his nose, not wanting to separate their lips due to the lack of air.  To make sure that Axel wouldn’t be pulling another teasing stunt too soon, he lifted one leg, thigh pressing tightly against the length of Axel’s, before hooking around his waist.  This slight change in position had their groins aligning so deliciously and Demyx couldn’t prevent the deep moan that erupted from his throat.

They rutted together a few moments, clothed friction only fueling their desire.  After a few moments, Axel untangled himself from Demyx and freed his own erection from its confines, shedding his pants entirely.  He shook the can of whipped cream and coated his length with it, some of the substance missing entirely and hitting the floor. “Knees.”

Demyx didn’t need to be told twice as he dropped down, licking his lips eagerly.

They’d gone back into the storage room for Axel to have his cream-filled treat, but it seemed like Demyx was the one giving in to his sugar addiction.  Letting his eyes glance upwards, he watched Axel while he slowly lapped at the head of the man’s cock, swirling around the tip before dragging down the length and collecting the sweet cream.  He repeated this action until Axel’s entire cock was shining with a coat of sticky residue before slowly taking more of that tempting treat between his lips. All the while, his eyes were glued to the man of his dreams.

Axel’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as his eyes connected with Demyx’s.  The feeling of his warm, wet mouth and the sticky sugar was driving him insane. He needed more.

Fisting Demyx’s perfectly styled hair, Axel forced the Nocturne to take more of himself into his mouth.  But standing at a full seven inches, none of Axel’s previous lovers had been able to take it all without gagging.  Perhaps Demyx would be different. Reaching backwards, his hand brushed against a bottle and he grabbed it blindly, realizing that it was caramel.  With a grin, he opened the cap and squirted it down his chest and stomach, the gooey liquid dripping down his thighs to the base of his cock.

Any other time, Demyx would have yelled at Axel for touching his hair that’d he’d spent so much time perfecting, but right now it was a _major_ turn on.  Knowing that he was making Axel like this was causing his untouched cock to harden even more.  Demyx almost had Axel’s entire length in his mouth when his eyes flickered to the amber syrup running down Axel’s chest.  He watched the streaks race downwards until they landed and covered the base of Axel’s cock. Humming around his length, Demyx raised his eyebrow slightly at the challenge and began to relax his throat by breathing deeply through his nose.  Slowly, with the help of his tongue pressing against the thick vein, Demyx took all seven inches into his mouth, his nose pressed firmly against the downy hairs of Axel’s happy trail. He hummed once more in satisfaction, looking back up to see the other man’s reaction.

Axel stroked Demyx’s hair in appreciation, his other hand scooping up a bit of caramel.  He brought the liquid-coated digits up to his lips and sucked on them in a rather erotic manner, curling his tongue around them and moaning softly.  Demyx had successfully swallowed him whole and the feeling of his tip hitting the back of Demyx’s throat was nothing short of mind-blowing.

And the vibrations… _oh the vibrations_ …

Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he gripped the metal shelves again to make sure his legs didn’t give out from the onslaught of pleasure. Even with his head spinning, Axel still managed to remain in control of the situation.  “Do you like my cream, little kitten?” He asked through half-lidded eyes, that signature smirk playing on his lips.

Demyx couldn’t get enough of Axel or his taste mixed with whipped cream and caramel.  He kept the entire length of Axel in his mouth for a few moments before he began to slowly bob his head.  His hands smoothed up along Axel’s legs, shortly clipped nails tracing the skin of Axel’s inner thighs. “Mmmm,” he murmured, eyes once more gazing up into those emerald flames.  To show Axel just how much he enjoyed the sweet cream, he brought one had up to wrap around the base of Axel’s cock. He gave the man a wicked wink before his eyes closed and he began to suck Axel with renewed vigor.  His head bobbing, he hollowed his cheeks while his hand stroked the little bit of cock he couldn’t reach with his lips and tongue.

“That’s a good kitty,” he breathed as Demyx milked him for everything he was worth.  Oh yeah, this was definitely some of the best head Axel had ever received. The normally quiet man between his legs certainly knew what he was doing. He was quickly bringing Axel towards the edge, but he wasn’t ready to go sailing over just yet.  Cupping the sides of Demyx’s head, Axel pulled his dick from that hot mouth, denying himself the release his body so badly ached for.

Pulling Demyx upwards, he reconnected their lips, hands snaking downwards to undo the mulleted man’s jeans.  Amidst the clashing of tongues and teeth, Axel slipped one hand into Demyx’s boxers and stroked his baby’s hard dick with no mercy.  He allowed his nails to gently scrape along the swollen flesh, and pulled back, smirking. “Oooh, did I do this to you?”

Demyx pouted as Axel pulled him away from his treat.  He had felt the throbbing in his mouth and knew he was just moments away from tasting Axel’s cream… though it seemed his attention was quickly diverted as hands and lips moved all over him.  The rough hand on his leaking cock almost sent him over the edge. He had been hard since Axel walked into the shop and knew it wouldn’t be long until he came.

“Fuck yes, you did this to me…” Rolling his shoulders, Demyx allowed his opened shirt to fall to the floor.  His head fell against Axel’s shoulder and he turned to cradle it in the redhead’s neck, lips parted as hot breath passed over the expanse of skin with every moan and sigh that escaped him.  

“Mmm, so I did…” Axel chuckled, giving a quick squeeze to the base of his lover’s cock.  “Why don’t we fix that?” With inhuman swiftness, Axel tore off whatever clothing remained between them and picked Demyx up, the blond’s legs wrapping around his waist and hands tangling in Axel’s hair once again.  He was pinned between the metal shelves and Axel’s hot form - there was no escaping this situation.

Axel reached for the bottle of liquid caramel again and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers; a quick solution and tastier substitute for lubricant.  “Spread your legs, baby.” But the way Demyx hesitated, it soon became clear what the problem was. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” It wasn’t hard to guess by the nervousness in his eyes.  

“Y-yeah,” Demyx huffed, biting on his lower lip.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want Axel to take him… just, well he’d heard from his friends that it hurt, and Demyx tended to shy away from anything involving pain.  Having his ears pierced was probably the most painful thing he’d ever done, but now he was about to be stretched by Axel’s full seven inches.

“You’re going to love this, I promise.”  The redhead offered a smile before slipping a single finger into Demyx’s tight, puckered hole.  

It was Axel’s reassuring words that had him nodding his head.  He knew the redhead would never intentionally hurt him, and so he breathed deeply as he willed his body to relax while Axel slowly pushed his caramel-coated digit inside.

“Ahh…”  There was a burning sensation, but Demyx did not allow it to overtake him.  Instead he opened his eyes and just watched Axel as the man’s face twisted into desire and concentration.  

It was one of the most erotic things Demyx had ever seen.  

Axel was having a hard time keeping things slow, though knowing that this was Demyx’s first time was enough for him to gently push his finger forward, not stopping until he was fully nestled inside of Demyx.  He waited until the younger man’s breathing evened before beginning to move his finger in and out, bit by bit.

Having something as simple as a finger within him felt _incredible_ , Demyx decided, and he absolutely wanted more.  The slight burn was uncomfortable, but certainly worth the pleasure that would unfold.  “More, Axel…” he pleaded. His meekness and inexperience was the exact reason he was bottoming.

“As you wish.”  The redhead pushed another finger, and then another, into Demyx’s hole, coating the hot cavern with sugary liquid.  He circled and scissored the digits, loosening his kitten up for some hot fucking in the back of the storage room at Dunkin’ Donuts.  A few passes and then he struck something inside the blond that made Demyx jump in surprise. “Found it,” Axel proclaimed triumphantly, a chuckle escaping his mouth.  He let his fingers dance over the bundle of nerves once again, causing electric bursts of pleasure to run through Demyx’s veins.

“Whatever _it_ is, it feels _really_ good,” Demyx gasped at the new sensations Axel was creating deep within him.

“If you think it feels good now,” Axel began, pulling his fingers out and coating his member with the caramel lube, “just wait until it’s my cock doing the work.”  He placed a kiss on Demyx’s thigh, spreading the younger male’s legs wide and pressing the head of his dick against Demyx’s entrance.

There it was again, that burn - but once again Demyx didn’t allow the pain to overtake him.  Instead he focused on breathing and the pleasurable sensations he felt as Axel pushed into him inch by inch.

It took every ounce of self control not to shove roughly into Demyx, but Axel succeeded, making sure to stop whenever he heard a painful sound and only continuing when that sound turned into a drawn-out moan.  It seemed like forever until he was completely seated inside Demyx, head falling forward at the overwhelming feeling of incredibly tight heat.

Fuck, Axel had been right - this felt so much better and the man hadn’t even moved yet.  It took him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being so full, but as Axel rolled his hips, that spot inside of him was brushed against once more.  Demyx’s entire body arched forward, head falling back as hands gripped tightly onto Axel’s shoulders. “Damn it, that feels so good. Move, Axel!”

With Demyx’s walls clenching around him and thoughts of amazing sex to follow, Axel’s mind had gone absolutely blank.  He did as he was told, pulling out slowly and pressing himself back in, out and in, out and in, until a smooth pace had been established.  It was gentle still, giving Demyx time to adjust to the large intrusion in his ass. But the feelings being unearthed in each of them were unlike anything they’d ever imagined.  Axel began to speed up his thrusts, losing the tenderness that he’d started out with. The pleasure was quickly crescendoing and all that mattered now was fucking Demyx into oblivion.

With each thrust, the shelves began rattling, carefully stocked items sliding out of place and hitting the linoleum floor.  A porcelain mug crashed and shattered beyond repair; it would certainly be coming out of Demyx’s paycheck, but at this point he didn’t give a damn.  Blue eyes squeezed shut, he concentrated on the pleasure Axel was bringing him by hitting all of the right spots. “Mm! Oh, fuck, ahhh~!”

All of the delicious noises escaping the Nocturne’s lips only caused Axel to bury himself deeper within his baby blond.

* * *

 

Saix was handing a cinnamon bun to the last of the customers when he heard a crash and the resounding sound of shattering porcelain coming from the back room. “Son of a bitch.”  Demyx had only been working here a few weeks and already he was breaking everything in the back room.

Seeing as there was no one waiting in line and most likely wouldn’t be within the next ten minutes, he made his way to the back, only to stop with his hand halfway up to the handle.  His eyes widened as the blue-haired boss leaned forward to make sure he had heard right… “ _Damn, ah, yes, Axel! Right there, don’t stop!”_   Demyx shouted in broken words, hips rocking in time with Axel’s thrusts so the redhead could pound into the hot pleasure core deep inside of him.  

A shiver ran down Axel’s spine at Demyx’s words of encouragement and shouts of lust, feeling his body trembling and the sensation ending at the tip of his cock.  The pressure in his stomach was building, signaling that his end was coming fast. It only took a few more deep stabs and rough hands stroking Demyx’s hard on before both were coming; Demyx all over their stomachs and Axel deep within his mulleted lover.  A few stray tugs and thrusts followed afterwards as they both rode the waves of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

And then the door flew open.

Why Saix had ever opened the infernal piece of wood in the first place was beyond him, for the moment he laid eyes on the sight in front of him, he felt as though he’d gone blind.  Feeling his way out of the room, he slipped in a puddle of coffee Demyx had neglected to clean up, knocked his head against the espresso machine, and passed out.

They turned their heads to the intruder and watched with amusement at Saix’s expressions before the man fell and knocked himself unconscious.  Demyx knew he was most likely going to get fired when Saix awakened, but he could care less. Smirking at Axel, he broke out into a rich laugh that mimicked the redhead’s own.  

For now, their sweet cravings had been sated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
